mysticonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tazma Grimm
Tazma Grimm is an ambitious top-level Astromancer with tremendous magical gifts. She is the polar opposite of Malvaron, who just so happens to be her younger brother. Where Malvaron has devoted himself to supporting the Mysticons, Tazma aspires only to the highest level of power and success she can attain– even if it means aligning herself with the forces of darkness. Tazma is a recurring character in ''Mysticons'''' as a secondary antagonist. She first appears in Sisters in Arms in her cloaked form and later officially appears in How to Train a Mysticon. She is voiced by Michelle Montieth. Personality She is very ambitious and power-hungry, even wanting to be on the dark side to achieve more power for herself. She is considered to redeem herself and fight alongside the Mysticons and her younger brother to stop the vengefully heartbroken Proxima. Appearances Season One * How to Train a Mysticon (debut appearance) * The Mysticon Kid * Lost and Found * The Astromancer Job * A Walk in the Park * Skies of Fire * All Hail Necrafa! * The Dome * Through My Enemy's Eyes * The Prophecy Unleashed Season Two * Three Mysticons and a Baby * Star-Crossed Sisters * The Edge of Two Morrows * Twin Stars Unite * The Dragon's Rage * The Mask * Save the Date! Trivia * She is mentioned in "Scream of a Banshee" by Serena's yellow snakes. Background * As a child, she was a young yet gifted starling at the Astromancer Academy several years ago. Resemblances *Tazma's dark magical powers and appearance when in her cloaked Mage disguise (including her face) bears a strong resemblance to that of the Gothic super-heroine Raven from the DC comics. Quotes As a top-level Astromancer Season One * "It's Nova Terron and how dare you question his judgement. Why'd they even let you into this order?" * "My brother is talented, but he does not appreciate how hard work can elevate talent." * "Perhaps a more difficult trial is required of you." * "Griffins are the traditional battle mounts of the Mysticons." * "Just as the original Mysticons used the Codex to destroy old evils-like Necrafa, Queen of the Undead- you must use it to destroy new evils." * "There is hope for...most of you." * "The Dragon Disk! It senses your commitment." * "You've worked hard for this. Just make sure your team works as hard as you do." * "May the star of Gygax guide you on your quest. And may it guide you over a cliff." Season Two * As Mistress of Shadows Season One * "They say you are the best thieves in Drake City." * "You will retrieve the Dragon Disk from the royal tower." * "I trust you'll find a way behind that technicality, for the sake of your furry little friend." * "We'll just see who gets the Disk first." * "Now, let's see how powerful this Disk really is. What!? A copy!? ''No!! No!! I shall have my revenge, Mysticons!!" * "Sorry about the royal family. Collateral damage. Nothing personal, but I toiled for years under the Astromancers. Now I have the power." * "The power of the Dragon Bracer!" * "You have no hope of protecting Drake City from what's to come." * "You have a child's mind of magic. Because if you understood the arcane arts, you wouldn't question'' my power!" * "Now I just wait for the Codex pieces to come to me." * "Oh, I have a plan, Dreadbane. It just doesn't evolve you." * "Fool! Don't destroy the Codex! You could free your king and queen or rule the world yourself!" * "Wait!! I'm an ally!" * "I helped Dreadbane free you." * "No, no!! What if I told you I could help you defeat the Mysticons!?" * "No! The Codex has chosen new Mysticons." * "Spare me and I can help you get the revenge you seek." * Those ancient Astromancers are so predictable. This arc can only short the dome for so long." * "Necrafa, meet the Dragon Mage. Dragon Mage, meet your doom." * ''"I hate my brother!!" * "I- I have information! Wisps I overheard when I was starling at the Academy." * "If we find this prophecy, if we unleash it on the realm, you can finally have your revenge on Drake City." * "Once it reveals the prophecy, I'll become more powerful than Necrafa herself! She will cower before me." * "In the name of Necrafa, I will destroy you once and for all!!" * "Never!! I'll rule by her side while you perish in this wasteland!!" * "What does it say, my queen? What does the prophecy predict?" * "You can't stop fate. The end of days is inevitable." * "Think again, Mysticon." * "So long, Little Brother." * "Pathetic mortals.So insignificant before the power of my Queen, ants beneath the heel of a god." * "Ha! Necrafa will make me more powerful than you could possibly imagine!! Now if you'll excuse me!!" * "So long, Dragon Mage!" Season Two * "The memories I stole from Nova Terron are useless! My shadows have scoured orphanages, hospitals- everywhere my old star master might have taken the child! But they've found nothing!!" * "The realm of the Fey, a pixie orphanage." * "Into the corner with you." * "Children should be seen nor heard." * "The identity of the twin is ours!!" * "You can attack me! But if anything happens to this, you'll never find her!" * "I am afraid I have bad news, my queen." * "I swear by the dark star, I won't fail again!!" * "You double-crossed the wrong mage, Troll." * "The eye of Cyclopia is all-seeing. Now we just wait for the Princess to make contact with her twin." * "You can't run forever, Princess. We have big plans for you." * Oh, what do we have here?" * "Well, well, well. Did you say twin? And in one package, two for one. Hand them over." * "Two annoying twins in one fell swoop. Back to the lair!!" * Grab the twins you useless troll!!" * "The Astromancers are the disgrace. Their pathetic star magic is no match for true power." * "My Queen, I have secured the first twin." * "The destruction of you and this pathetic academy. That's what's up!" * "You are powerful indeed, Mage, but your talents are wasted defending those who deceived you." * "You annoying gnat!!" * "All my life, you have been a constant source of irritation." * "Very well, Little Brother. Let's prove who's the best, once and for all!" * "You'll pay for this, Cyclops!" * "A snow globe? This is so humiliating." * "Hey, stop it! You're squishing my globe." Gallery Young_tazma.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Villains Category:Season 1 characters